A voltage regulator is a device that produces a steady output voltage for use by other components in an electrical circuit. A voltage regulator may behave like a variable resistance, where the resistance of the voltage regulator varies with the load impedance. There are different types of voltage regulators, such as linear voltage regulator and switching voltage regulators. A linear voltage regulator may include an amplifier that controls a pass device, which may include a transistor. The amplifier in a linear voltage regulator may compare the output voltage of the voltage regulator with a reference voltage and adjust the pass device to maintain a constant output voltage.